The present invention relates to a refrigerator unit and/or a freezer unit comprising an operating and/or control unit for the operation and control of the refrigerator unit and/or freezer unit and/or comprising an evaporator module for the cooling of the inner space of the unit and having illumination means by means of which the inner space of the unit and/or the region located in front of the inner space of the unit from the viewpoint of the user can be at least partly illuminated.
It is known from the prior art to illuminate the inner space, i.e. the refrigerating space and/or freezing space of refrigerator units and/or freezer units, with the illumination unit generally being arranged in the inner space of the unit and being activated when the door or hatch of the unit is opened. It is furthermore known from the prior art to use illumination devices which can be folded open and which are pivoted inwardly and outwardly on the opening and closing of the door. These mechanical solutions, however, have the disadvantage that they are expensive and that the mechanism is comparatively prone to breakdown.